


2018/10/19

by Lilianheresy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianheresy/pseuds/Lilianheresy
Summary: 双性 无逻辑 为黄而黄。大概看过这个脑洞的人不少？说是TJ，其实是假的，不存在的。因为我不会写。





	2018/10/19

卡是一个因为小时候暗恋的发小GG而一直没对象的网警。

某天网上扫黄打黑。无意间看到一个tj师的主页

主页有一些照片，照片拍的很情色。不是直接暴露肉体的色情。就很情色，遮掩之间让人浮想非非。

也有有tj师本人的照片，当然不可能露脸。而是将两张照片拼在一起。  
一半是穿着一件黑袍子，禁欲普通。另一半则是裸的上身，肌肉结实顺眼。

卡看着那一半腹肌胸肌，蜜汁心悸。便偷偷放过了这人的主页【还暗地里记了下来】然后回家注册了个小号，溜进去。和tj师说话

TJ师意外地非常有礼貌，和其它妖艳贱货的网黄非常不一样。卡聊得比较舒服，也动了念头，却还是打字说自己的身体和一般人不太一样

tj师就说没关系，因为一般性功能不行的男性不是变成性虐就是m

卡:。。。。

说不是，比较支吾。

tj师就说，如果你觉得不好。那也可以不约。说着要下线，卡赶紧阻止了他，脑子一热说来就来。措辞激烈紧张，自己都不知道为什么。

对面见状也有点无语。就说去xx酒店吧。我带上工具，你xx点到。不想被看到脸可以带个面具。我会根据你身体情况决定要不要tj你还是说就普通服务一下

【反正都是收费的嘛】

然后就约了

卡带了个狐狸面具

开了房，约了人，卡先到，有些紧张。

大约半个小时。对方来了。卡去开门，发现对方也带了个面具  
就是在酒店走廊带的嘛。互相保护隐私

然后对方就说你先把衣服脱了。卡就缩回床上照做了。但是因为下身器官实在是有些不好说。就留了内裤

tj师进来看到他还穿着内裤，也不说什么，只把箱子里的东西打开，一件件展示给给卡看

手铐啊，乳夹啊，跳蛋啊，按摩棒啊，尿道管啊，反正各种玩意。。。

然后又说你第一次，就慢慢来。卡就说把我铐起来把，我怕我挣扎云云。tj师照做了，把卡拷在床头。然后他带的皮手套，开时挑逗卡

也就是常规的那种嘛。但是卡很敏感，一方面紧脏期待，一方面又觉得好像背叛了发小

等tj师准备脱他裤子的时候，他发现卡的裤子特别湿。但又不像早泄【因为还是鼓鼓的】，就有些奇怪。然后就在他脱裤子的时候，卡就抖了一下。裤子脱下来后也把腿夹的紧紧的

tj师就说你把腿分开一点，卡就肌肉僵硬。。然后有些颤抖地说，你能不能把手套脱了，因为我怕不太卫生。

然后他把腿打开一个小缝。tj师好像猜到了什么，就把手套脱了，伸出手指试着去摸

一手全是湿漉漉的。粘液，而且是很陌生又很熟悉的形状，女性外阴的形状。

他很惊讶，你是双性人？

卡微不可见地点头

 

tj师沉默，试着把手指往里面捅，结果卡顿时剧痛，开时抽气，tj师就停住手，又说，你是第一次？卡又点头。

 

tj师没想到这人第一次居然就要玩这个。突然有些苦手【毕竟这算破处】

想了半天，然后就说，其实也不用怕破处，因为本来我就是按照对男人的方式准备工具的，可以弄后面。接着就准备灌肠什么的，各种准备。

卡毕竟第一次，害羞，后面还是很干净，甘油进去的时候感觉很奇怪，但也不难受，他被安排着膝卧位前倾，屁股翘起来，甘油顺着重力压迫肠道，也同时压迫他前面的女性器官和前列腺，他一方面很羞耻，一方面又有些舒服，但是他还是保持沉默。

TC师也不多话，他看着卡后脑勺那些支棱的银发和光滑的后背，还有正在被自己操作的褐粉色的后穴，觉得目眩神迷，也不知道想起了谁，手上逐渐温柔了下来，甘油没灌完，觉得差不多了就带卡却卫生间把它们都排出来。

排甘油的时候TJ师把手指伸进去，熟练地搅动和按压前列腺，卡终于挺硬，调教师拿另一只撸起了他的下面，说既然是第一次，我还是温柔一点，让你先高潮一次。

说着就在卡刚刚才排干净的的屁股后面塞了按摩棒，开了开关

然后他就握着按摩棒到处按，找点。

其实他刚就知道卡的敏感点在哪，但是故意动来动去，但卡其实按摩棒打开的时候就不行了。结果又被按在前列腺震动

基本上是没撸几下，坐在马桶上就射了。tj师也没说话。虽然一般tj的时候是会有禁止射精的。但是想到是第一次，就让他了爽一下。

 

卡射完之后瘫在马桶上，可tj师没有停下来，立刻握住着卡的下身开始撸。卡生理不应期都没缓过来，又被剧烈刺激，鸡儿都来不及硬，又开始爽，而且硬不起来，爽的发痛。眼前一道白光，潮吹了

这把喷的全是前列腺液

虽然屁股里的按摩棒还在嗡嗡地响，但卡连续高潮两次完全动不了了。被玩的不行，浑身软，也喘不过气，调教师见他呼吸太急促了，就把面具给他拿开了一点

然后他看到了卡卡西的样子。

他知道了这个在自己面前被自己玩的瘫坐的男人是谁了。

他的下面也硬了起来。

 

TJ师沉默了一会，很突兀地说你要我温柔一点吗。如果觉得寂寞。接吻也是可以的。

 

但卡拒绝了。他直言不讳地说我心里有一个人。除了他我不会和别人接吻。

 

然后tj师的语气就变得有些讽刺，说不接吻，却不介意被人tj

卡就说，反正都是道具不是么，和自慰差别也就是有人看和没人看的区别。

TJ师内心：【妈的好有道理】

 

然后就说【既然那么喜欢，为什么不去和那人做】

卡呼吸一滞，说，因为他不会再回来了

 

tj师在一瞬间，福至心灵地知道了卡心心念念的是谁，突然一阵心酸。他很想说我就在这，但是又怕吓着卡

于是他把面具重新给卡戴好。  
说，不接吻也没事，我也不会用自己的玩意插你，这也算是职业道德什么的。但是我可以给你特殊服务

他把卡抱回了床上，放平，手铐铐好，其他小道具也用上了，接着把卡的两腿打开

卡以为他要给自己带贞操带。但是TJ师却拿出了按摩棒，接着直接埋头去舔卡的女性器官

因为之前一直说好了不动那里，这么突然一下，卡惊呆了。而且当他意识到这是人的舌头的时候，开时挣扎

土直接把骨头给他卡死了，对着阴蒂猛舔，舌尖拍来拍去，还往缝子里钻，直接让卡阴蒂高潮了

卡。。。

 

第三次高潮完后，整个人脑子都糊了。

但是他意识到自己被人用身体玩了，虽然只是很小一部分

但是他还是可耻地，被欲望打败了

 

卡的心中涌现出一股巨大的悲哀，为自己也为自己过去的单相思。

他其实在约T的时候，内心就知道对方回不来了，但是他却不愿承认，他想用性交的快感来淡化自己的思念，但是在身体得到快乐的同时，内心却因为一直绷紧的弦的断裂剧烈搜索起来，几乎让他无法呼吸。

而这边TJ师听到他的呼吸音，觉得不对就想拿开面具的，卡一下就把头扭开了

说：你说过除了手指不用别的地方的

tj师立刻就不动了。有点无语，又很抱歉，虽然他已经知道了对方在为谁守身，但是见对方约T，还是有些占有欲作祟。可他又确确实实惹恼了对方，就很纠结。最后还是道歉了

 

卡听了对方的道歉，沉默一会说，不关你的事，是我想叉了，接着又说你把我放开。

 

TJ师照地做了，结果卡直接起身去了厕所要洗澡。他腿还软着，走的不稳，TJ师见状就要去扶。卡又拒绝了

卡说。我看你的评价，你不都是很冷酷的吗？怎么对我这么殷勤

tj师几乎是愣在原地，但是有很快反应过来，就说毕竟没经过你同意对你用了嘴啥的。是我做的不对云云

卡就，没理他。因为都是男人，他知道男人的破嘴，很靠不住。就直接关了浴室门。说钱我会打给你的blablabla。你可以走了。。

 

【下逐客令】

tj师很委屈。

带土很委屈。

而且鸡儿还硬着。

但卡已经进浴室了。

 

卡打开浴室门就看到TJ师在土下座，跟卡道歉

卡一开始还以为是因为服务问题

结果对方摘了面具，抬起头来。

 

卡惊呆了

他第一反应不是见到死而复生暗恋对象的狂喜，而是想到自己居然约调，一种被抓奸的感受让他五雷轰顶，立刻就想跑

土一把抱住大腿，撕心裂肺【卡卡西！！我错了！！】

结果抓掉了浴巾。

 

场面一时非常尴尬。

 

堍怕卡生气，赶快用毛巾捂上脸，让卡快去穿起衣服

两人各自脸红。

 

卡穿完衣服让堍起来好好说话。堍起来还是堍下座到卡脚边

卡问他去哪里了，为什么没死，为什么不找他，土很老实都说了。

为什么做tj师也说了【其实是来钱快】

 

不是个人喜好 真的！

 

然后问卡

卡眼珠一转，说因为看土照片上的肌肉顺眼，要不你早被和谐了。

 

但心里却很明白，和肉体没关系，只是因为孤独太苦。

 

土倒是不恼，还乐颠颠：那你还要多看两眼么

还问 要是有其他tj师也有这么好的肉体呢。你是不是也会去找

 

卡 白眼一翻 谁知道

堍堍心里警钟大做

卡心想 还这么蠢

又觉得今天很累

说 我睡了 你爱咋样咋样

 

堍堍。。想吃不敢吃

堍在卡旁边翻开翻去，睡不着，鸡儿还硬

 

卡被吵的睡不着，问怎么了

委屈巴巴说鸡儿硬，拉着卡的小手一摸。好大一坨。

卡一开始还不肯揉，结果堍又委屈 手劲儿又大，只能慢慢撸。手都酸了 还不身寸

 

卡:想睡觉

 

问他 能不能快点

堍说 可能吧 我试试

就凑过去和卡接吻

堍堍。好幸福

 

卡自己也湿湿的

堍把手指探到内内里。堍堍的手开时不老实，被卡一把抓住手

于是堍就很坏，用丁丁隔着内裤在缝缝磨蹭。手去玩乳头  
乳夹早取了，乳头红的滴血，卡就很童子鸡，被玩的不成也没啥抵抗力

堍就 顶啊顶问他可以么

与其找不认识的人，用工具。还是我比较好吧

卡扭捏着答应了。

——————  
然后就随意HE了


End file.
